Quand les flocons tombèrent
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Dark Castle. Rumplestiltskin doit jeter un sort pour être enfin libre de la dague, mais est-il prêt à en payer le prix? One Shot. Spoilers 4X12.


**Pairing : Rumbelle.**

**Raiting : T (pour voir large, hein...)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages de Once Upon A Time.**

**Résumé : Dark Castle. Rumplestiltskin doit jeter un sort pour être enfin libre de la dague, mais est-il prêt à en payer le prix? OS.**

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Cette histoire a été rédigée pour le Secret Santa du forum Once Upon A Time France. Le prompt, d'Egerie, était :**

**"Rumbelle, la magie a toujours un prix."**

**Remerciements spéciaux à RoseAlix95 pour son soutien psychologique, pour m'avoir tenu compagnie jusqu'à quatre heures du mat' pour finir ma fic à temps et pour ses précieux conseils.**

**Avertissements : Spoilers au Winter Final de la saison 4...**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p>Quand les flocons tombèrent…<p>

C'était en un glacial mois de Décembre.

Les arbres avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles et une fine couche blanche recouvrait le château, ainsi que les villages aux alentours.

Belle avait toujours aimé Noël.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, cette période l'emplissait de joie. D'ordinaire gaie, cette-dernière semblait encore plus heureuse pendant les fêtes.

La froide température de l'extérieur avait empêché la jeune fille de sortir, et, pour une fois, elle était heureuse de pouvoir rester au château.

Son maître, Rumplestiltskin, avait cependant agit d'une drôle de façon ces-derniers temps. Elle le savait occupé sur un sort, et le voyait donc moins.

D'une manière étrange, cela la dérangeait. Elle était maintenant au château depuis quelques mois, et s'était attachée au Ténébreux. Celui-ci n'était pas aussi sombre que les gens le disaient. Il était colérique, oh ça oui, et désagréable, sarcastique, méprisable et il avait ce dont de l'horripiler, elle d'ordinaire si calme.

Il était tout cela, mais aussi drôle, doux, mélancolique, et parfois même, _gentil_. Il n'était pas le monstre qu'elle pensait qu'il était.

Il avait souffert, elle pouvait voir qu'au fond de lui, il n'était pas si mauvais. Seulement blessé.

Elle voulait passer du temps avec lui, le connaître mieux.

Qu'il apprenne à la connaître lui aussi. Elle savait qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie, et peut-être que lui aussi pourrait finalement s'intéresser à elle ? Elle pensait qu'il l'aimait bien.

C'était comme une aventure : son mystère à découvrir.

* * *

><p>Il y était presque, il ne lui manquait qu'une information, et il aurait réussi.<p>

Enfin. Depuis des années il avait cherché, en vain. Jours et nuits, il avait désespérément voulu trouver un moyen. Et ça y était.

Il avait l'enchantement, il ne lui restait qu'à trouver la faille. Car, depuis les deux longs siècles qu'il avait vécu, Rumplestiltskin avait retenu une chose très importante : quand on use de la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer. Mais il était prêt à tout. Rien n'était important, il en avait besoin.

Il serait plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Il ne dépendrait plus de cette maudite dague, plus jamais. C'était la seule chose qui comptait… avec Bae.

Il fut pris d'une pointe de culpabilité en repensant à son fils, à la lâcheté, la _monstruosité_ dont il avait fait preuve en choisissant ses pouvoirs… mais maintenant, ils étaient la seule solution qu'il avait. Oui, il abandonnerait sa puissance plus tard…

Avec un rire que la plupart qualifierait d' « effrayant », il ouvrit un livre de plus, cherchant toujours la totalité du sort. Pourtant, celui-ci était différent… il ne pouvait pas le lire, ou du moins, ne pouvait le comprendre… c'était de l'elfique. Bien sûr, une des seules langues qu'il ne savait pas déchiffrer !

Saisi de colère, il grogna et claqua des points sur la table. Cela allait s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu…

Puis, une idée lui vint : la gouvernante, qui, stupidement, avait passé des heures dans des livres, devait sûrement parler cette langue.

Il ricana sournoisement, cela _serait_ facile, finalement…

C'était seulement ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

><p>Après une journée de dur labeur, Belle put enfin aller à la bibliothèque que Rumplestiltskin lui avait offerte quelques semaines auparavant.<p>

Elle s'y rendait tous les soirs, après le dîner. Elle avait mangé seule encore une fois ce jour-là, car le Ténébreux était occupé dans son laboratoire. Belle soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses belles boucles châtaigne, en pensant que cette solitude lui pesait énormément. Mais elle était une femme optimiste, aussi, au lieu de passer ses jours à se plaindre, préférait-elle s'estimer chanceuse de mener une vie comme celle-ci.

Elle retrouva son roman préféré (quelque chose à propos d'un prince enchanté et d'une terrible malédiction) et s'installa dans le fauteuil, qui se trouvait en face de la cheminée.

Ce moment que la jeune-femme passait tous les soirs à la bibliothèque était un pur plaisir. Elle prenait une tasse de thé chaud (pas celle qui était ébréchée bien sûr elle appartenait à son maître !), et s'enroulait dans une bonne couverture, aimant admirer les beaux flocons d'argent qui tombait à l'extérieur, ce doux paysage blanc.

Il était tard, et elle était fatiguée mais elle voulait finir son histoire. Il ne s'était pas déroulé une journée depuis son cinquième anniversaire sans que Belle ne lise.

Elle resta bien quelques heures dans l'immense pièce, puis, ses paupières commencèrent, contre sa volonté, à se faire lourdes.

Elle ne put finir le chapitre.

* * *

><p>Où était-elle donc passée ?<p>

S'était-elle enfuie ?

Il lui avait offert une chambre, c'était pour qu'elle l'utilise !

Si elle avait quitté le château, elle était en danger il faisait nuit et froid.

Un sentiment non pas de colère, mais de peur se glissa en Rumplestiltskin, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des siècles.

Il fit de longs pas dans la grande salle, se forçant à se calmer et à réfléchir posément. Il avait pourtant fait toutes les pièces qu'elle était susceptible d'utiliser à cette heure-ci : sa chambre, le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger, la bibliothèque…

Mais quel idiot ! La bibliothèque, bien sûr !

Soulagé, il s'élança d'un pas pressé dans les escaliers. Il gravit rapidement les marches et poussa les portes de la bibliothèque pour trouver Belle endormie sur le fauteuil. Il voulut la réveiller, mais n'en trouva pas la force : elle était si jolie.

Sa gouvernante s'était allongée, recroquevillée d'un air paisible. Elle tenait encore son livre, comme s'il eut été un trésor que personne ne devait lui dérober. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, et ses boucles aux reflets d'or encadraient son beau visage. Elle avait l'air d'un ange.

Il se sentit soudain très mal, comme s'il eut été un intrus, gâchant cette sérénité.

Eh bien, c'était _clairement_ ce qu'il lui avait fait subir : il avait privé cette belle colombe de sa liberté, de son soleil, de sa vie pour la condamner à une existence enfermée dans les ténèbres, une existence de malheur à servir une Bête hideuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépérisse complétement. Il allait la détruire.

Il secoua brusquement la tête, se demandant d'où lui venait soudain cet élan de culpabilité.

Il s'approcha lentement, faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, de ne pas briser ce doux instant.

Il toucha légèrement son épaule, et murmura :

« Belle, réveille-toi. »

Cette-dernière se contenta de gémir doucement, sans pour autant ouvrir ses beaux yeux d'azur.

Il soupira, ne voyant pas comment la sortir de son sommeil, et, ne voulant pas l'admettre, sans la brusquer.

Il hésita quelques secondes, se demandant si cette option n'était pas trop… _risquée_, puis finit par approcher ses bras de la beauté, la prenant délicatement, jusqu'à la porter tout à fait. Celle-ci ne se réveilla point, n'émit pas même une grimace, mais se blottit davantage dans les bras du Ténébreux, en souriant.

« Elle rêve sûrement de cet idiot de chevalier, » pensa-t-il presque _amèrement_.

Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Belle de la manière la plus douce qu'il le pouvait. Soudain, leurs visages étaient trop proches, leurs lèvres aussi. La magnifique bouche rose de la princesse semblait le narguer, l'invitant à la goûter.

L'espace d'un instant, il le voulut, ne pensant plus à autre chose. Puis, il se ressaisit : cette sublime jeune-fille, _innocente_, n'avait sans-doute aucune envie d'embrasser un monstre répugnant tel que lui. Elle serait dégoûtée, et le haïrait encore plus qu'elle ne le détestait déjà.

Ne voulant pas commettre l'irréparable, il déposa sa gouvernante sur le lit, tentant de ne pas la réveiller. La jeune-femme se contenta de soupirer, et, de poser ses bras sur son ventre.

Il voulut la regarder, encore un instant, rien qu'un seul. Il avait envie qu'elle soit le sien, son trophée, sa déesse, car elle était si douce, et si belle, que ça en faisait presque mal. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais Rumplestiltskin resta une bonne dizaine de minute à l'admirer, telle une œuvre d'art. Il tendit lentement sa main vers la joue de Belle, puis la caressa aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il ne voulait pas la briser.

La dame inspira de contentement, ce qui fit sourire le Ténébreux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, une grande paire d'yeux bleus le fixa, étonnée.

La princesse bégaya :

« Rum... Rumplestiltskin ? »

Il enleva brusquement sa main de sa joue, et recula, ne voulant pas qu'elle hurle ou ne prenne peur.

« Je... je suis désolé... vous... je ne voulais pas... »

Elle, plutôt qu'effrayée, était surtout confuse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son maître s'excusait et reculait, comme s'il avait peur d'elle. Il avait l'air horrifié, comme s'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Il sortit brusquement, en claquant la porte.

Belle resta bouche-bée.

* * *

><p>Belle se réveilla tôt. Il fallait bien dire qu'après l'étrange apparition de Rumplestiltskin dans sa chambre la veille, elle ne dormit pas, ou très peu.<p>

Il n'était que cinq heures, et la jeune femme se vêtit très rapidement, en espérant trouver son maître afin d'obtenir des explications. En effet, ce-dernier était dans la grande salle et tissait à son rouet, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua même pas la venue de sa gouvernante. Elle toussota, tentant de le faire sortir de sa rêverie.

Il se retourna, surpris, et regarda la princesse pendant quelques secondes. Elle n'arriva pas tout à fait à lire l'expression de ses grands yeux d'ambre. Une sorte de mélange de curiosité, de mélancolie, de remords et de colère, sans doute. Mais il manquait quelque chose à cela. Il se retourna néanmoins très rapidement, abaissant une fois de plus ce masque de mépris et d'indifférence.

Cela attrista quelque peu Belle. Car, depuis des longs mois qu'elle était ici, elle savait une chose : Rumplestiltskin éprouvait de nombreux sentiments à son égard, mais il ne la méprisait certainement pas.

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était pesant, si pesant qu'elle se demandait si elle de devait pas partir.

Le Ténébreux l'interrompit toutefois dans son action :

«Que faites-vous donc là à cette heure-ci, très chère ? »

Belle fut surprise et ne sut que dire.

Elle balbutia :

« Je… hm… je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Il ne répondit point, et continua son filage, absorbé par la mélodie de la roue. Pourtant, il rétorqua brusquement :

« Eh bien, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ? Allez-donc préparer du thé ! »

La beauté s'empressa alors de se rendre à la cuisine et d'exécuter les ordres de son maître. Une fois ceux-ci accomplis, elle entreposa les tasses sur le petit plateau et se rendit dans le salon, quelque peu anxieuse à l'idée de refaire face à son geôlier.

Elle plaça délicatement le plateau sur la table, et versa le liquide brûlant dans la tasse ébréchée. Elle la tendit lentement au Ténébreux, qui s'était installé sur une chaise. Cette scène lui remémora son premier jour ici, la fois où elle avait été terrifiée par le monstre, peur qu'il ne la tue pour une tasse brisée. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis.

De son côté, Rumplestiltskin observait la jeune femme. Elle était belle. Ô combien magnifique. Il n'était pas un homme à femmes, pas le genre de personne à s'extasier devant un beau visage, mais les légendes sur la grâce de la dame Belle d'Avonlea étaient bien réelles. L'étincelle de ses yeux bleus semblait éclairer le château et le rendre moins sinistre.

Elle n'était pas seulement jolie. Elle était aussi intelligente. Dès le premier jour de leur rencontre, la Bête l'avait découverte dans sa robe d'or, un ouvrage à la main. Il en avait déduit l'esprit brillant de la princesse. Sa nature livresque avait rendu la jeune femme rusée, la passion qu'elle pouvait prendre sur certains débats intellectuels était impressionnante.

Sa gouvernante était également douce et gentille. Ce qui l'énervait parfois, mais le surprenait alors tout autant. Elle avait lutté sans relâche pour sauver ce stupide voleur il y avait quelques semaines, et avait empêché le Ténébreux de laisser un enfant sans père. La pire des malédictions qu'il puisse exister pour un petit garçon. De plus, il ne remarquait jamais ce dégoût (qu'il connaissait bien) dans ses yeux ou sa voix. Il était conscient de lui-même, savait quelle créature répugnante il était, mais Belle n'avait jamais montré ce mépris auquel il était souvent confronté.

Lorsqu'il prit le récipient que lui tendait la princesse, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et ils sentirent tous-deux cette décharge, cette pulsation d'énergie qui les fit frissonner et parcourut leur être. Ils s'interrogèrent réciproquement du regard après cette curieuse sensation, puis, décidèrent d'ignorer la chose.

Bien décidée à confronter son maître sur son curieux comportement de la veille, Belle remplit une autre tasse, et quand celle-ci fut pleine, prit place avec désinvolture à la table. Ils se scrutèrent tous-deux pendant un moment, comme pour se défier, sans trop savoir pour quelle raison.

La brunette, qui ne supportait pas cette étrange et lourde ambiance, prit parole la première :

« Qu'est-il arrivé hier soir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Vous vous étiez endormie dans la bibliothèque, je vous ai simplement ramenée à votre chambre, » répondit le Ténébreux avec un geste de dédain.

Le visage de Belle s'empourpra soudainement quand la jeune femme imagina la scène. Elle. Dans ses bras. Si près de lui. Puis elle se souvint qu'en se réveillant, elle avait senti la main de Rumplestiltskin sur sa joue. Le toucher avait été si doux qu'elle s'était crue dans un rêve. Elle lui sourit légèrement et prit une gorgée de thé.

« J'ai besoin de vous pour quelque chose, très chère ! lança tout à coup le Ténébreux.

-Ah oui ? répliqua sa gouvernante, intriguée.

-Savez-vous parler l'elfique ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant intensément.

Belle rougit comme une enfant, elle n'avait point l'habitude qu'on la fixa ainsi, mais cette sensation ne lui était pas désagréable pour autant. Elle aimait même ceci. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus légère, et que pour une fois dans sa vie, elle comptait.

« Oui, répondit-elle rapidement, cherchant à savoir où son maître voulait en venir.

-Eh bien, je ne peux déchiffrer ceci ! » ricana-t-il en faisant apparaître un livre en cuir noir.

Belle écarquilla les yeux. Même après tous ces mois passés au château, le moindre tour de magie l'étonnait.

« Vous me traduirez cinq de ses pages » poursuivit le Ténébreux qui se leva en se dirigeant vers son rouet. Il jeta le livre sur la table.

Belle resta assise et abasourdie. Mais pour qui donc la prenait-il ? Quelques minutes auparavant, ils s'étaient regardés avec douceur, un moment que la jeune femme aurait voulu éternel. Et maintenant, il recommençait à la traiter comme son esclave comme un jouet comme si elle n'était rien. Mais elle saurait lui tenir tête !

D'une voix qu'elle voulut froide et dure, elle déclara :

« Non. »

Son interlocuteur se retourna, étonné.

« Pardon ? dit-il, la confusion audible dans sa voix nasillarde.

-J'ai dit non, répéta-t-elle simplement, sans le regarder.

-Il n'y a pas de « non » qui tienne, très chère. Vous devez m'obéir, c'est tout ! » siffla-t-il d'une voix plus qu'agacée.

Belle sentit la colère monter en elle. Il n'avait pas le droit. Comment pouvait-il jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments ?

« Et si je refuse de vous obéir ? » le provoqua-t-elle en se levant.

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Comment osait-elle lui parler comme cela ? Il s'était senti vexé, déstabilisé par sa réponse. On ne s'adressait pas comme ça à lui. Et cette misérable petite esclave s'en croyait capable ? Elle croyait avoir le pouvoir sur lui ?

Les yeux du Ténébreux s'assombrirent et sa voix se fit menaçante :

« Alors vous en subiriez les conséquences » déclara-t-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle, comme d'un lion devant sa proie.

Le rythme cardiaque de Belle accéléra, mais elle refusa de se laisser entraîner par la peur. Tandis que son maître s'avançait, la dame restait immobile, et répondit d'un ton effrayé :

« Vous ne me feriez pas de mal. »

L'homme à l'intérieur de lui le savait, savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui nuire, mais la Bête prenait le dessus.

Il poussa un rire sinistre tellement sinistre que la princesse frissonna.

« En êtes-vous sûre, très chère ? »

Il était là, cette fois. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Ses grands yeux reptiliens transperçaient les siens, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de fuir.

Oh non, elle n'en était pas sûre.

Il approcha soudainement ses mains de sa gorge, la caressant délicatement en murmurant :

« Imaginez ce que je serais capable de faire à une petite créature fragile telle que vous… »

Ses mains entouraient maintenant tout à fait son cou, et Belle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Il suffirait d'un mouvement, un simple geste pour vous écraser, vous anéantir » continua-t-il cruellement.

Belle gémit de détresse, espérant le faire revenir à la raison.

« Vous n'êtes rien ! » cracha-t-il.

L'emprise qu'il avait se resserra, commençant à faire suffoquer Belle, qui implora doucement, la voix rugueuse de larmes, haletante :

« S-s 'il vous plaît… lâchez-moi… vous me faites mal… »

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Rumplestiltskin, le faisant sortir de sa rage. L'expression de colère inscrite sur son visage fut vite remplacée par de la crainte et de la stupéfaction. _Que faisait-il ? _Belle pleurait, elle avait peur, elle avait mal… à cause de lui. Il retira précipitamment ses mains de son cou en reculant, regardant ces-dernières comme si elles eurent été la Peste.

Belle se contenta de courir jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Depuis plusieurs jours, la gouvernante n'avait plus vu le Ténébreux. Le château semblait désert. Cela n'importunait pas Belle. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle n'avait envie ni de le voir, ni de lui parler. Il lui avait fait peur. Il ne l'avait pas blessée, mais il aurait pu. Néanmoins, Belle ne pensait pas Rumplestiltskin comme cela. Elle ne le pensait pas violent envers les femmes. Elle était allongée sur le canapé de la bibliothèque quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.<p>

Tiraillée entre l'envie de le voir et de le fuir, Belle décida tout de même de se rendre dans la grande salle. Les pulsations de son cœur accéléraient tout à coup, et elle remarquait que ses mains commençaient à trembler. Elle n'avait plus qu'à franchir le seuil de la pièce maintenant, et elle se retrouverait dans le même endroit que son ravisseur. Haletante, elle inspira, et, dans un élan de bravoure, tourna la poignée.

Elle avança très lentement, regardant le sol, pas encore prête à affronter son maître. Ce dernier se tenait devant la table, abasourdi. Mais que diable faisait-elle encore ici ? Il était parti pour une raison pour qu'elle puisse fuir. Elle avait enfin découvert quel monstre il était, pourquoi était-elle restée ?

Belle s'arrêta subitement dans sa lancée, et leva doucement son regard bleu, le posant sur Rumplestiltskin qui lui, fixait le sol, honteux et coupable. Le silence dans la salle était de glace, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. La jeune femme ne savait que faire, ni que ressentir. Devait-elle avoir peur, être heureuse, en colère ? Malgré la manière dont il l'avait effrayée la dernière fois, la dame ne pouvait se résoudre à le haïr, ni à le craindre. Pourtant, la princesse, comme tous les Hommes, avait une fierté, une certaine dignité qui prit le dessus. Tentant de masquer l'amertume dans sa voix, elle demanda :

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage, _maître_ ? »

Ce fut comme une claque pour la Bête. Maître. Depuis les six mois qu'elle était ici, sa gouvernante ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi.

Elle, avait perçu la culpabilité inscrite sur son visage. Il avait l'air vraiment très mal : son corps était courbé vers le sol toute son attitude semblait tirée par le bas, redoutant sa réaction, redoutant d'apercevoir finalement, ce dégoût dans ses yeux. Belle prit presque pitié de lui il semblait si triste, si dévasté, si…_brisé_. Pendant un court instant, la gouvernante crut même qu'il se mettrait à sangloter.

Elle décida de rompre le silence, et déclara, d'une voix plus douce que la première fois :

« Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme je l'ai fait l'autre jour, et je m'en excuse. Mais… »

Elle fut immédiatement interrompue par le Ténébreux, dont la voix tremblait :

« Vous êtes une fille si étrange. Je vous ai presque tuée l'autre jour, et au lieu de me fuir, de retourner auprès de votre fiancé et de votre père, vous êtes restée, et le pire dans cela est que vous vous excusez. Pourquoi ? »

Il n'avait pas levé la tête, et elle se posa la question, se demandant elle-même pourquoi elle était encore ici. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais songé à partir, ou tout du moins, pas depuis longtemps. Elle lui répondit, tout aussi calme qu'auparavant :

« Parce que nous avons passé un accord. Je resterais avec vous pour toujours. Je ne peux néanmoins vous parler si vous ne me regardez pas… »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un sourire, espérant l'encourager à ne plus avoir peur. Il n'osait pourtant pas quitter le plancher des yeux, et cela la déchirait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un pareil état. Elle décida d'avancer de la manière la plus douce qu'elle pouvait, comme si elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Elle arrivé devant lui, et, toute tremblante, posa ses deux mains sur son visage d'or en le relevant lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde. Elle se retrouva surprise de constater qu'il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de son geôlier.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de sa joue gauche, et y déposa un tendre baiser. Il tressaillit au contact : jamais on ne l'avait embrassé ainsi. Comment pouvait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle même le regarder ?

La princesse, toujours à quelques centimètres de sa tête, posa son nez à l'endroit où elle l'avait baisé, fermant les yeux et désirant profiter de ce moment. Rumplestiltskin soupira, respirant la douce odeur de rose qui émanait de la jeune femme.

Elle finit par passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il resta d'abord immobile, paniquant intérieurement ne sachant que faire, puis il décida de répondre à l'étreinte, plus férocement qu'il ne le voulut. Il plaça ses mains sur le dos de sa gouvernante, l'attirant soudain vers lui, et la serrant désespérément. Elle avait blotti sa tête contre sa poitrine, et il enfouit son nez tordu dans sa chevelure bouclée, inhalant avec enthousiasme le parfum délicat qui s'en dégageait.

Elle caressa légèrement l'arrière de son crane pour consoler son chagrin. Les deux semblaient revivre, un sentiment d'urgence s'était emparé d'eux, et ces quelques minutes leurs semblèrent des siècles.

Finalement, le fileur déclara d'une voix brisée :

« Je… je suis désolé Belle. Jamais je n'aurais dû agir de la sorte. Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à une femme, je vous le jure. Je ne suis pas ce genre de monstre… je vous en prie Belle, pardonnez-moi… »

Elle le serra encore plus fort, lui répondant :

« Bien sûr Rumplestiltskin, bien sûr, je te pardonne. »

Cela étonna le Ténébreux que la jeune femme le tutoie, mais le rassura alors aussi. Une vague de dégoût de soi le traversa. Comment osait-il la toucher ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle était en danger avec une Bête comme lui. Elle méritait tellement mieux.

Et pourquoi le pardonnait-elle si facilement ? Elle devrait crier, pleurer, le frapper, faire quelque chose ! Mais pas l'enlacer pareillement, et lui parler avec douceur.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentille avec une créature telle que moi ? Je n'en suis pas digne. »

Elle ria légèrement, se reculant pour le regarder, et rétorqua :

« Parce que malgré ce que tout le monde dit, malgré ce que tout le monde pense, il y a du bon en toi, même si tu ne sembles pas le voir, je le peux. »

Il tenta de sourire, mais c'était quelque chose de difficile, de nouveau pour lui. Autres que des rictus de cruauté et de sarcasme, cela ne lui arrivait jamais.

La gouvernante décida tout d'un coup d'approcher son visage du sien. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent plus proches les unes des autres qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Elle posa son front sur le sien, fixant intensément le magicien.

Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? De l'embra… non, c'était impossible. Quel idiot il était. Il la repoussa subitement, pas brusquement, mais cela étonna Belle.

Elle fut d'ailleurs vexée, et rougit furtivement. Elle avait tenté de l'embrasser, et il l'avait rejetée. Ne la trouvait-il donc pas attrayante ? Certes la jeune femme se savait plutôt jolie, mais sans doute pas séduisante. Surtout pas pour un homme aussi puissant que Rumplestiltskin. Elle était horriblement gênée et s'en voulait.

Elle s'empressa donc de parler :

« Je… je vais aller préparer le dîner. »

Elle se retourna rapidement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

* * *

><p>La soirée s'était déroulée dans une ambiance paisible, et après leur repas, Belle proposa au sorcier de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque. Il fut d'abord sceptique, se disant que ce moment de la journée était le seul dont elle pouvait jouir sans sa présence il ne voulait pas l'importuner davantage.<p>

Pourtant, voyant la lueur d'espoir dans les prunelles de sa gouvernante, le Ténébreux accepta. La beauté avait insisté pour lui conter son livre préféré, et la Bête s'était maintenant perdue au son de la douce voix de sa servante, s'en délectant.

Quand elle eut fini le chapitre, elle hésita quelques secondes, puis déclara avec un sourire penaud :

« T-vous m'aviez demandé un service l'autre jour. Si cela est vraiment important, je veux bien vous traduire quelques pages… »

Il grimaça au vouvoiement, mais se concentra plutôt sur ce qui était dit. Il avait complétement oublié le livre. Mais il se sentait encore trop coupable pour l'obliger à faire cela. Elle avait déjà tellement accompli…

Voyant que son maître ne savait que faire, elle ajouta :

« Eh bien, je le ferais, mais à un prix… »

Il lui lança un regard amusé. La jeune femme utilisait les mêmes mots que ceux de leur première rencontre. Cependant, les rôles étaient inversés, maintenant.

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Elle sourit malicieusement, et répondit :

« Bien sûr. Disons que je vous fasse un marché.

-Cela ne vous a pas vraiment réussi, la dernière fois ! » ricana-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux et répondit :

« Cela aurait pu être pire. Alors, voici mon offre : je vous traduis ce livre, seulement si vous passez plus de temps avec moi. »

Il sembla soudain abasourdi. Pourquoi diable voulait-elle être avec lui ? Quel était le problème avec elle ? Cette femme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Il lui tendit la main, et déclara :

« Ainsi soit-il. »

* * *

><p>Le temps passait doucement, et Belle voyait maintenant plus souvent son maître, mais pas autant qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Elle réalisait qu'elle voulait toujours être avec lui. Il ne s'écoulait une minute sans qu'elle ne pense au sorcier. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant, et ne savait que faire. Lui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la dame voulait passer du temps avec une Bête comme lui.<p>

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle retranscrivait les pages demandées, le Ténébreux fit irruption dans la bibliothèque, et avec un geste nerveux, dit :

« Belle, je… il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous montrer.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris et rétorqua :

-Mais… le livre ?

-Vous ferez cela plus tard, répondit-il immédiatement.

-Oh… très bien, alors. »

Elle suivit son geôlier, et ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Il lui fit signe de prendre sa veste. Ils allaient donc sortir ! Avec un enthousiasme enfantin, la princesse enfila son manteau. Le magicien les téléporta soudain dans le jardin. C'était un endroit triste. La neige qui était tombée il y avait quelques semaines avait quasiment fondu, rendant le tableau encore plus sinistre. Le fileur regarda sa servante, attendant sa réaction. Même si ce jardin n'était pas des plus beaux, la servante était tout de même heureuse de se trouver en compagnie du seul homme qu'elle côtoyait.

« Eh bien… je vous remercie, Rumplestiltskin.

-Attendez, répondit-il. Regardez. »

Il fixait le parc, et tout d'un coup, prit sa main, la plaçant sur une façade invisible. Belle ne comprit tout d'abord pas, puis, sentit quelque chose, comme si elle touchait de l'eau. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le sorcier l'attira vers ce mur transparent, les faisant traverser la frontière.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le même jardin, et pourtant, tout était différent. La pelouse autrefois triste était d'un vert vif, et des rangées de roses recouvraient le sol. Elle vit également des arbres, des pommiers, qui se dressaient près du lac bleu. Le ciel était dépourvu de nuage et ensoleillé tout semblait parfait.

Elle se retourna vers Rumplestiltskin, et lui demanda, la voix tremblante d'émotion :

« Vous… vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ?

-Oui » fit-il en souriant.

Submergée par une vague de joie et de reconnaissance, la dame d'Avonlea se jeta à son cou, et s'écria :

« Oh ! C'est parfait ! Je vous remercie infiniment… je vous aime tellement ! »

Le Ténébreux se sépara soudainement de sa gouvernante, la fixant, les yeux grands ouverts. Réalisant avec horreur ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle balbutia :

« Je veux dire… je… j'aime tellement cela. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Du bonheur. De la tristesse. Du soulagement. De la déception.

« Je vous en prie, » murmura-t-il, troublé.

Ils se fixèrent encore, puis il partit, la laissant seule, une fois de plus.

* * *

><p>Un soir qu'elle lui avait lu un roman d'aventure, elle s'était endormie, et avait déposé sa tête sur sa poitrine en soupirant. Il avait voulu reculer, mais, comme l'autre soir, l'avait portée jusqu'à sa chambre, et l'avait déposée sur son lit, le plus délicatement possible.<p>

Cette nuit était différente.

Quand il s'était retourné pour partir, il avait senti qu'on le retenait par la main. Il fit face à Belle qui tremblait légèrement.

« Que se passe-t-il, Belle ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar. Je ne veux pas être seule ce soir. Restez… ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien compris, bien entendu. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle voulait d'un monstre comme lui dans son lit, pendant qu'elle dormait ? Voyant son incertitude, Belle l'attira vers le lit, et ajouta :

« S'il vous plaît. »

Elle lui fit une place, et il s'installa très lentement. Si elle le repoussait, il partirait immédiatement. Et il était sûr que cela arriverait. Quand il fut allongé, elle posa sa tête sur son torse, et, malgré le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille, en caressant son dos. L'angoisse partit, et ses paupières finirent par se fermer.

* * *

><p><em> Elle entra dans la chambre en riant, et tournant sur elle-même, elle lui donna quelques baisers chastes, lui souriant tendrement.<em>

_Jamais il ne s'était senti si bien, si léger. Sa robe d'or traînait au sol, et elle l'emmenait vers le lit, le visage illuminé de joie. Tout était si beau. Elle était si belle._

_Il l'enlaça quand ils furent couchés._

_Elle portait un anneau à son annulaire gauche._

_Ses mains étaient blanches. Sa peau humaine._

_Ils n'étaient pas au château._

_« Je t'aime, mon mari, lui déclara-t-elle entre deux baisers._

_-Je t'aime aussi, madame Gold » répondit-il spontanément._

_Madame Gold ? Mari ? Tout était confus. Il avait l'impression de tout savoir, et en même temps de ne rien savoir. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Belle. _

_Il l'embrassa plus férocement, se délectant du goût de ses lèvres. Elle riait en lui caressant le cou. Elle était si parfaite. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que c'était réel. Qu'elle était réelle. Il ne la méritait pas, il le savait. Surtout après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Après avoir menti sur la dague._

_« Je ne te mérite pas, Belle, dit-il soudain, ses vieilles insécurités remontant à la surface. Comment peux-tu vouloir de moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Elle recula légèrement de lui pour le regarder, et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, en répondant :_

_-Tu as changé, Rumple. __Je sais, ce que j'ai dit avant... je ne le pensais pas. Tu n'es pas une Bête; je ne te vois pas ainsi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi. Et plus personne ne te verra ainsi dorénavant. Tu as sauvé tout le monde, hier. Tu les as sauvés de ces sorcières qui ne voulaient que le mal, que la vengeance. Tu n'es en rien comme ça. J'ai cru... j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. J'ai cru qu'elles étaient trop puissantes, toutes les trois contre toi. Et tu as failli mourir. J'étais impuissante et..._

_Son discours se brisa en un sanglot. Il posa son front contre le sien, et répondit:_

_-Tu m'as sauvé. Sans ton amour, je serais mort. Et même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, je suis tellement reconnaissant, ma Belle... Je sais que je ne suis pas digne de toi..."_

_Elle voulut protester, mais il l'interrompit:_

_«Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît."_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_«Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer, que personne ne le pourrait. Et, j'avais probablement raison, car qui ne pourrait jamais aimer un monstre? Je sais... je sais que tu ne penses pas que j'en soi un, mais c'est malheureusement la vérité, c'est ce que je suis... mais, nous avons le véritable amour, Belle. Et même si j'ai encore du mal à y croire, je suis si heureux de passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, ma princesse.»_

_Elle fondit en larmes de joie, et s'accrocha à lui, répétant sans cesse:_

_«Je t'aime... je t'aime tellement...»_

_Ils s'enlacèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis, elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel il répondit avec enthousiasme. Il commença à délacer sa robe. Elle souriait. Il souriait._

_Ils étaient heureux, et ils avaient l'amour._

_Plus rien ne compte._

* * *

><p><em> Tic-tac. Les rideaux rouges. Tic-tac. La grandeur de la pièce. Tic-tac. La pendule. Tic-tac. Sa gouvernante recroquevillée sur lui. <em>

Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Cela avait pourtant semblé si réel... Son odeur, son touché, sa voix... mais bien sûr, ça n'avait été qu'une illusion. Cette femme, mariée à lui? Quelle idée ridicule! Il était pathétique. Il avait un sort à préparer, et au lieu de ça, il était dans le lit de sa servante, à rêver qu'ils étaient mariés, et qu'ils s'aimaient. Il se dégagea doucement de sa beauté, et sortit de la pièce, ne voulant plus jamais revenir.

* * *

><p>Il détestait cela. Il détestait quand elle le fixait ainsi. Ils étaient dans son laboratoire. Il préparait une potion tandis qu'elle traduisait les dernières pages. Cependant, elle s'était arrêtée, et le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts.<p>

Il savait ce qu'elle pensait.

_«Monstre. Bête. Démon. Hideux. Répugnant. »_

Combien de fois lui avait-on déjà adressé de tels commentaires? Même avant d'être le Ténébreux. Il avait subi les railleries et les insultes, les coups et la haine. Il l'avait toujours mérité. Même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un pauvre tisserand, sa femme, lui-même, tout le monde l'avait considéré comme une Bête. Il savait que c'était vrai.

D'un ton agacé, il dit:

«N'avez-vous pas des pages à traduire, très chère? Pourquoi me fixez-vous ainsi? Il n'y a rien à voir. Je sais ce que je suis. Je sais que je suis laid. Inutile d'en parler.»

Il avait dit cela avec tant de spontanéité que Belle sentit son cœur fondre. Comment pouvait-il se haïr autant? Elle ne le trouvait pas hideux. Elle le pensait même séduisant. Elle aimait observer les reflets d'or sur sa peau verte, regarder ses beaux et grands yeux d'ambre. C'était tellement mystérieux pour elle.

Elle savait ce qu'il pensait de lui-même. Il avait recouvert tous les miroirs du château. Elle se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle murmura:

«Je ne vous trouve pas laid, Rumplestiltskin.»

Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne le trouvait pas laid? Lui? Tout le monde le trouvait laid! Car il l'était. Mais bien sûr, Belle était douce et gentille, et tentait de voir le bon en chacun, même en une créature telle que lui. Sans se l'avouer, il était heureux de ce qu'elle avait dit. S'il avait été humain, il aurait rougi.

C'est pour ça qu'il déclara sèchement:

«Alors, vous voyez mal.»

* * *

><p>Il était assis sur sa chaise, désespéré, les mains recouvrant son visage bestial. Elle avait traduit. Et voilà. Il était là, ce prix à payer.<p>

En était-ce un?

Tremblant, il reprit la feuille, et lut une partie du texte:

_«Pour se débarrasser d'une malédiction, ou de certains effets de celle-ci, il faut être prêt à sacrifier la personne qu'on aime le plus dans __ce__ monde. Rompre une malédiction par une autre.»_

Bae ne craignait rien. Mais, qu'adviendrait-il de sa gouvernante? L'aimait-il?

Il ne savait pas. Il était perdu. La magie avait toujours un prix, il le savait. Pourquoi était-ce si dur? Ce sort, il en avait rêvé depuis des siècles. Il ne dépendrait plus de sa dague! Et il avait peur pour sa servante? C'était tellement stupide! C'était ce qu'il voulait : le pouvoir, rien d'autre. Et il ne l'aimait pas après-tout, elle n'avait rien à craindre!

Il allait jeter ce sort.

* * *

><p>Rumplestiltskin avait agi bizarrement pendant tout le dîner, semblant étudier les moindres faits et gestes de la jeune femme. Elle, ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'air différent, comme libéré... mais il était inquiet. Alors qu'elle se recoiffait, il lui demanda subitement:<p>

«Vous sentez-vous bien, Belle? Vous avez mal quelque part? Dîtes-moi et je...

-Je vais très bien, ne vous en faites pas. En revanche, vous semblez préoccupé, êtes-vous sûr d'aller bien? répondit-elle calmement.

-Oui. Je vais très bien!» rétorqua-t-il sèchement, ne sachant pas même contre qui il était en colère.

Elle décida de le laisser tranquille pendant le reste du repas. Quand elle eut débarrassé cependant, elle ne put supporter davantage de silence. Elle s'élança vers son maître, posa sa main sur son bras, et commença:

«Rumplestiltskin, je...»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Au contact, une vague de froid la parcourut soudainement. C'était quelque chose d'horrible. Elle n'entendait plus. Tout devenait flou. Elle ne pouvait même plus parler. Le poids que portait ses jambes devint trop lourd, et elle tomba à terre, si rapidement que le Ténébreux n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper.

Le corps atterrit bruyamment sur le sol. Il accourut auprès de Belle, l'appelant, mais elle était inconsciente. Il lui toucha le visage, puis prit son pouls.

Elle n'était pas inconsciente.

Elle était morte.

Il resta à genoux devant le cadavre plusieurs minutes, puis, réalisant que tout était fini, son corps fut secoué de sanglots épouvantables. Depuis des siècles, il n'avait pas pleuré. Mais la femme qu'il aimait, car il en était sûr maintenant, il l'aimait, était morte.

Il enleva ses mains tremblantes du corps de Belle, les portant à son visage afin d'étouffer les pleurs. Il murmura:

«Non. Pas toi. Pitié, pas toi.»

Il transporta la princesse jusqu'à sa chambre, et, comme il faisait si souvent, la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Sauf que c'était différent.

Elle n'était pas endormie, elle était morte. A cause de lui.

Non non, c'était impossible. Il s'empressa de se rendre à son laboratoire, et feuilleta des centaines de livres en seulement une heure, cherchant un moyen de la sauver. Il se fichait de la dague. Belle devait vivre. Il alla même dans sa chambre, où se trouvaient les plus grandes formules magiques qui n'aient jamais existées.

Mais il se rendit finalement compte que ses efforts étaient vains. La magie avait toujours un prix. Et la magie ne pouvait pas ramener les morts.

Morte.

Belle était morte.

Il l'avait tuée.

Saisit d'une rage extraordinaire, il poussa un cri déchirant, avant de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Il arracha une partie du papier-peint, des tapisseries, renversa les fauteuils, fit voler des chaises. Il ne restait plus rien.

Sauf le miroir.

C'était le seul miroir découvert du château. Celui qu'il avait volontairement laissé sans rien pour se rappeler, chaque jour de sa misérable vie, ce qu'il était.

Un monstre.

Cette fois-ci n'était pas comme les autres. Rumplestiltskin ne détourna pas simplement les yeux. Il approcha doucement de la glace, fixant avec dégoût l'image qu'elle contenait.

Qu'avait-il fait?

Il ne s'était jamais autant haï.

Il frappa avec une force incroyable le miroir qui se brisa en des milliers de morceaux. Il tomba à genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

* * *

><p><em> Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Sa peau était rose, comme celle de n'importe quel humain. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, et non bouclés comme toujours. Ses yeux n'étaient plus verts; ils étaient bruns. D'un brun profond et envoûtant dans lequel elle voulait se perdre.<em>

_Il souriait. Il avait l'air naturel, heureux. _

_Elle voulait l'embrasser._

_Elle l'embrassa._

_Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Mais rien n'importait; elle était avec lui. Le ciel était bleu, l'herbe verte, les promeneurs semblaient heureux. Eux, ils l'étaient._

_Ils riaient. Sincèrement. Il caressait sa joue, et déclarait, la voix rauque d'émotion:_

_«Je t'aime, Belle._

_-Je t'aime aussi, mon amour, répondait-elle, souriante._

_-Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter une créature telle que toi? demanda-t-il sérieusement, la fixant avec amour._

_Elle savait qu'il doutait. Son mari, même après avoir sauvé Storybrooke, se croyait toujours un lâche, et toujours un monstre._

_-Tu m'as aimée, rétorqua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_-Oui, oui, et tu es à moi, mon cœur._

_-Tu es à moi aussi, Rumple.»_

_Il lui sourit._

_Plus rien ne compte._

* * *

><p>Il veut lui dire au revoir. Juste une dernière fois. Il sait qu'il ne le mérite pas. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas la toucher, afin de ne pas souiller son corps, sa mémoire. Mais il est faible et lâche et égoïste, alors il approche son visage hideux du sien, et murmure doucement:<p>

«Je suis désolé Belle.»

Il dépose ses lèvres sur son front pendant quelques secondes. Il sent quelque chose. Il se recule, et un étrange halo blanc sort de la jeune femme, traversant la pièce. Soudain, il entend des battements de cœur. Une respiration. Une paire d'yeux bleus s'ouvre. Il la serre éperdument dans ses bras, ne veut pas la perdre encore. Elle demande:

«Que s'est-il passé?»

Il réalise. Comment lui dire? Lui dire que son baiser l'a réveillé? C'est simple : il ne le dit pas.

«Vous... euh... vous êtes tombée, vous vous êtes évanouie. Mais quelques potions ont fait l'affaire,» déclare-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Belle sait qu'il ment, elle sait qu'il y a plus. Mais elle se tait.

Le lendemain, tout est redevenu normal.

* * *

><p>Belle Gold se réveilla au son des gémissements de son mari. Inquiète, elle s'élança vers lui qui était recroquevillé de l'autre côté du lit. Ses mains cachaient son visage, et il tremblait. Elle le força à la regarder, puis l'enlaça, en murmurant:<p>

«Chut, je suis là. C'est fini.»

Il s'agrippait à elle en sanglotant dans ses cheveux. Elle caressait d'une main son dos, et de l'autre, le bas de sa chevelure. Ce geste l'avait toujours apaisé. En effet, quand les pleurs cessèrent, il desserra son emprise, sans pour autant la lâcher.

«Que s'est-il passé, quel était ce cauchemar? demanda-t-elle doucement après un temps.

-Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, Belle. C'était un souvenir.»

Il recule légèrement pour lui faire face.

«Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'avais demandé de traduire ce livre? questionna-t-il, encore tremblant.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je... je ne t'ai pas tout dit, ce jour-là. Il y avait... il y avait une malédiction. Une qui me libérerait de la dague. Sauf que la magie a toujours un prix. Ce prix, c'était de perdre l'être le plus aimé dans ce monde. Je savais que je t'aimais Belle, et j'ai jeté ce sort... et tu étais morte, je t'avais tuée!»

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, et elle ne dit rien, mais continua à l'enlacer.

«Je... je suis tellement désolé, Belle. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je t'ai menti à propos de la dague, je t'ai trahie, j'ai choisi mon pouvoir... comme je l'ai fait pour mon fils! Il est mort, et tu étais morte... je vous ai tués tous les deux... tu avais raison il y a quelques moi... tu as toujours vu l'homme derrière la Bête, mais je ne suis qu'une Bête. Tu avais raison, c'est ce que je suis..."

Elle se recula soudainement, prit son visage dans ses mains, et parla d'une voix ferme:

«Ecoute-moi bien, Rumplestiltskin. Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'appeler encore un monstre, ou une Bête, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais j'étais en colère et blessée, je ne pesais pas mes mots. Tu es un héros, mon mari. Tu m'as sauvée, tu as sauvé la ville, et tu ne m'as jamais tuée, s'il te plaît, arrête de t'en vouloir. Quant à Baelfire, je sais qu'il te manque, il me manque aussi. Mais il s'est sacrifié pour toi, il ne voulait pas te perdre, tu ne l'as pas tué. »

Il cessa de pleurer, et l'embrassa. Cette femme était incroyable. Le goût était salé à cause de leurs larmes. Ils avaient souffert. Mais c'était le Véritable Amour.

« Je ne choisirais plus jamais le pouvoir, Belle. J'avais peur de n'être rien sans lui, mais c'est le contraire : je ne suis rien sans toi. »

Les flocons tombaient cette nuit-là. Rumple sourit et posa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme. C'était leur premier Noël tous les trois.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire car le Rumbelle est vraiment le plus beau couple de la série à mes yeux. Je prévois d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses à leur sujet...<strong>

**S'il vous plaît, laissez une review, c'est vraiment le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir... ;)**

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes! :D**


End file.
